Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas Part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas Part 2 11 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago As it turns out, Santa crashed into the society on Christmas Eve! However, there are some who are suspicious of the jolly elf! Will Santa get back in the air on time? Find out down below! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited ((Continuation of our thread. Turn order is Mz. Hyde, Helen, 86, WB, Madder, and it's currently Mz. Hyde's turn.)) Mz.Hyde Mod MadderJanobii • 3 days ago "Why how kind of you Brent! But I'm in the mood for some eggnog and if there are any of Miss. Rachel's famous cookies, I'd love to have one!" *The jolly elf laughs.* Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 days ago “Well, last I checked, there’s a fresh batch just about ready to come out of the oven,” chimed Hela, stepping through the crowd of lodgers to approach Santa with a smile, “I could lead you there, if you’d like, and perhaps we could discuss Christmas presents.” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 3 days ago "And the fire is well and truly put out," added Lewis with a chortle as he rejoined the group. MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago Brent glanced between the three before moving Bennett to his neck. This was awkward beyond belief. He could slice the tension in the air with a knife. Not only that, but Brent was still in his pajamas, so he looked less than appropriate to be meeting a man who claimed to be a saint. And while he didn’t mind Lewis seeing him less than kept, Brent doubted this was giving a good impression to the young lady named Hela. Brent sighed mentally. Well, too late now. He clapped his hands together and said, “Well, I can see if there’s any eggnog then. Shall we head into the kitchen then?” •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago That's a good idea, the giant hole in the ceiling's making it freezing cold in here! If you'll just follow me Mr. Claus.... *She heads over to the doorway.* ALRIGHT MAKE ROOM! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY! *She thus parts the crowd, making a clear path downstairs. She turns back and smiles.* Right this way please!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Hela cast a quick glance in Lewis’s direction before going to stand at Mz. Hyde’s side. “Actually, Mz. Hyde, as the night manager... shouldn’t you be handling the repairing of damage? I mean, it’s not like the Lodgers are going to listen to me give orders and with the co-founders at home, that leaves you in change.” “Besides,” She continued as she looked at the mess, “with all the gifts and deer scattered about and the sleigh in pieces, we’ll need most everyone to pitch in.” “Allow me to show him the kitchen—the other Lodgers won’t want to work with me anyways, given my history, and Lewis will never be more than an arms reach away.” “Everyone else can remain here for clean up, so we don’t overwhelm the poor elf with half the Society crowed in that kitchen of ours,” She suggested with a light chuckle. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "That's...a very sensible point, Hela," said Lewis with a look of mild surprise and a faint smile at her atypically civil behavior. A chuckle, as if at a sudden realization. "You want some of Rachel's biscuits, too, don't you," he said to her under his breath. A shrug. "Fair enough. 'Tis Christmas, after all." •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Room for a little one? Also, Tairais Posting this here as there isn't an all-purpose thread this week: can we have another instalment of the Let's be Santa thread? After all, it is still Christmas! :-) )) Isabella joined them in her dressing gown and stared at the weird sight, lost for words. "Good heavens." There didn't really seem to be much to say except, "Hello Father Christmas." Moving to stand beside Lewis and Brent, she added in a lower voice, "What's going on? Is it some kind of stunt of somebody's?" But surely even the Hydes wouldn't break a gaping hole in the roof in the name of Christmas fun? Probably? 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar MadderJanobii Guest • 2 years ago Brent shook his head a little and shrugged. “I guess I have do as the lady requests. I shall help attend to the sleigh then. Perhaps we can figure out some way to put all the pieces back together,” he muttered to himself as he looked over the sleigh. At Isabella’s arrival, Brent glanced up. He shrugged at her question and answered, “I… don’t actually know what to think. I haven’t been here long enough to say for sure with the society that no one would pull a stunt like this but at the same time saying this for sure is the great Saint Nicholas does make me sound a bit insane does it not?” 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MadderJanobii • 2 years ago Of course he's the real Santa! Just LOOK! He has EVERYTHING! The sleigh! The reindeer! The suit! *When Hela spoke, Mz. Hyde got really suspicious. Hela with Santa in the kitchen? That's a terrible idea!* I don't know.... *Isabella enters.* Ah! Isabella! Could you and Lewis go with Santa and Hela? 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited “I’m sure it would be fine if she tagged along,” Hela said carefully, giving the supposed Santa Claus a smile, “Come along, the kitchen is this way.” She turned to lead Lewis, Santa, and Isabella to the kitchen. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis, meanwhile, had just made a note in the little journal he kept on him, quietly and torn it out, and stashed the journal back in his waistcoat pocket while keeping the note hidden in his hand. "That would certainly be fine with me," he said with a smile to Walker. "Shall we, Isabella?" He offered his arm to her, and surreptitiously slipped her the note when no one was looking. It read thusly: Don't know who this man is, what he wants here. He's damaged our roof, knows things he shouldn't. Claims to be Santa Claus. Mz. Hyde believes him. I don't. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Wizardblizzard )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "By all means." Taking Lewis's arm she turned and followed, giving absolutely no sign of having noticed anything. A little further along, when Hela and "Santa" seemed not to be looking, she glanced at the note, frowned, nodded just a little. ((MadderJanobii and possibly also Mz.Hyde if the thread's going to split like it did when Lewis and Hela went off together.)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy